Sonic ReBOOT: Sonic Riders
by Adriana Dark
Summary: Sonic and friends are racing again! Seems like an easy Grand Prix to get back the chaos emeralds. But as Sonic and friends meet the new challengers, including a vixen named Adriana Dark, and Eggman teams up with a cat named Zero, it all seems much more chaotic.
1. Chapter 1

**hello ! after 2 years im back to writing, i hope you enjoy my story ! To see my characters check out my links on my profiles, I drew them in deviantart cc:**

* * *

><p>[Eggman's Ship] [1:00pm]<p>

"So do we have a deal?" Zero's says with his silvery voice, smiling with sharp teeth. The tall lean cat wears black. His green eyes glow as he waits for Eggman's response.

"A deal? Of course we have a deal! Second time's the charm!" Eggman roars with laughter, slapping the cat's back. Zero does not phase and only grins at Eggman.

_"Perfect"_

* * *

><p>[Future City] [3:00pm]<p>

"Can you believe this?" Sonic exclaims, pointing to the same billboard that the same egg-shaped man announced a couple of years ago. "Egghead is doing it again!"

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were all watching the screen, frowning and so done with another grand Prix.

Eggman appeared, laughing and announcing,"Hohohoho! Since you all seem so bored I put, ONCE AGAIN, another EX World Grand Prix. I gathered 5 chaos emeralds, so if the Sonic Team could be so kind to give the 6th to compete"

"Unbelievable" Tails exclaims,"Eggman could barely get 2, how on earth did he get 5?"

"Something's up," Sonic quickly says,"If it's anything like before with Jet, we should beat Eggman to it"

"Just what exactly, though," Knuckles asks and then growls, "What if we're playing right into a trap. We should just barge in and _take _the other 5 chaos emeralds away"

Knuckles clenches his fists and motions quick punches; Tails shakes his head at his robust friend. "We shouldn't go through by force. It _could_ be like before, but Jet wouldn't be up to this a _second_ time. What if Eggman really does have something under his sleeve? We're at a disadvantage, he has 5 chaos emeralds and we have 1. It could be a trap we could avoid."

Eggman comes back on the screen, jumping with joy. "And here is our greatest contestants! They're fast, powerful- _dark._ All the way from a distant country- here they are!"

Sonic half expected to see Jet, Wave, and Storm, but it isn't them.

The first racer is a black fox with dark red hair and blue eyes. The second racer is a petite panicky-looking raccoon with a big, purple sweater. The last one is a tall, lean, curly haired cat. He has glowing green eyes.

Sonic smirked, "New competition!"

Tails immediately interjected,"Sonic! This isn't just a race anymore! Remember what happened last time, or what could have happened. We have to be cautious".

"Relax, Tails," Sonic soothes his twin tailed friend,"It's not like it's our first Grand Prix. We'll beat these guys and have all the chaos emeralds back into our hero hands no problem"

"Yeah, Tails, lighten up!" Knuckles agreed, slapping Tail's back. Knuckles does look forward to competing again. Someone who was also a power type racing against him really fun. He even misses the way Storm and him got into fights. He'll definitely meet the power type and egg him on.

"Ow..." The orange fox rubs his back, following behind his two friends. "I hope for our sake it _is _a quick victory"

Then Tails has a sudden realization. If Eggman has five and they have one, there's still one more chaos emerald missing. One more team to beat?

* * *

><p>[A home in Future City][3:30pm]<p>

Adriana spits out her drink and yells at the screen ruthlessly,"_**THAT BASTARD**_".

Eggman's broadcast interrupted her female murderer's show, but that isn't who she's calling a bastard. The black vixen kept watching the broadcast, interested to see what the fool was up to. But she never thought it involved **_him._** Eric sits up, astounded and looks all around their living room. He thought the apartment was on fire. He's on the couch with her, rubbing his eyes, he asks groggily, "What is it?"

She goes back a bit, and pauses to show the racers. She says the names with such rancor, "Dimitri. Thirteen. _**Zero**_"

Obviously her brother is not her biggest concern.

"Zero's been missing for 6 months. How did he get into this Extreme Gear business?" Eric yawns and stretches.

"I have no freaking clue," Adri growls,"But I want in"

"Excuse me?" Eric looks up with half lidded eyes, apathetically. Adriana's tenses up but with a more excited manner.

"We'll win the EX Grand Prix and we'll sell all the chaos emeralds! We'll be 100x richer!" Adri grins widely, her eyes basically turning into dollar signs.

"_No_"

"Eric!"

He gets up, picking up his pants, searching for his cigarettes. His feet kick all the wrappers and clothes on the floor. She's always thinking of ways to get money and it's going to kill him one of these days, he knows it. Frustrated, he asks,"Have you seen my-?"

His eyes widen at the sight; Eric watches Adriana light up a cigarette. "Eric," She says his name pleasantly- for once,"We can't pass this up"

Eric pinches the middle of his forehead. A headache is coming up strong. He waves off the puff of smoke, feeling weak, but still insists. "The Sonic Team will take care of it. They live around here. I'm sure they'll take care of Zero"

"You and I don't know that for sure. We're the only ones who are capable of knowing what Zero is up to and to stop him.. kind of. You know he's kind of tricky"

Eric sits back on the couch, slumping, and sighs, "_Adriana, I said **no**_".

"Come on," Adri smiles, taking another drag and blowing it at his face,"Andre would totally be up to it. After his _nine_ hour shift he would gladly take the chance. You won't have to work so hard either."

Eric nears her face, closing his eyes, inhaling deeply. _God,_ if he believed in one, _make sure I die with a cigarette in my mouth._

"We'll be so much richer" Adri explains again. Eric's eyes follow up her long legs and focus on her hand, falling into absent mindedness. _Damn, I'm addicted__._

Her mouth tugged downward because she realizes how entranced he is with this one cigarette. Glaring, she extinguishes the cig on an ashtray.

Eric's icy eyes lock eyes with hers. Her eyebrows furrow, and he only gazes back sleepily. Blinking slow Eric imagines his future 3 months. He is _not_ looking forward to talking to other people. He's going to_ hate_ trying to figure out how Extreme Gear work. He's going to be smoking a lot more. "Get me a cig, now"

"So is that a yes?"

"If I get a cig in my hand right this second"

"I'll do you one better" Adri murmurs, nearing his face. Eric hesitates but kissed her. He calms down, tasting the nicotine left in her mouth.

"Hey, no biting.." Eric frowns, pulling away. "Whatever," Adri chuckles, handing him a cigarette and lighting it up for him.

As soon as she heard the knock on the door Adri rips herself apart from him, and tells Andre the news.

"We just need the damn chaos emerald to enter" Adri pouts, stomping her foot. She crosses her arms, trying to figure out a solution. They _could_ give a fake looking gem. Or try and find the chaos emerald on their own, but that would require more time they do not have. The EX Grand Prix starts in a few days. What are they going to do-

"No freaking way! I found the last one coming home!" Andre exclaims, taking out the enchanting chaos emerald.

Eric fully extends his body along the couch, listening to the two dark haired boy and girl laughing and plotting. Looking so tired, Eric closes his eyes. Of course Zero set this up and Adriana is knowingly taking the bait.

_She's going to be so much trouble..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, here we go! You can check out my charas at my profile page, there's links to how they look like c:**

* * *

><p>[Sonic Team's Hotel Room] [2:00pm]<p>

Sonic and his friends enter their spacious hotel room. Sonic whistles at the plasma scree television. There's a fridge full of food and rooms already with blankets and soft, nice-smelling sheets.

"I can't believe we had to give the chaos emerald to a receptionist" Knuckles grumbles, very concerned over the safety of the emerald. "The least Eggman could do is show up to take it, hmph"

Tails turns on the television. He smiles childishly at the news of the EX GP. "Sonic! Look at how much coverage this tournament is going to have!"

They all, honestly, are excited after watching the news reporters and citizens show their interest and support. "I know they'll win!" A little girl says, proudly wearing a blue shirt with sonic's face on it. "Oh, no question Sonic's gonna win, dude" A teenager yells, his headphones on very loud. "He better win, those other guys look really creepy" An old policeman smiles nervously at the camera. "Sonic Team's #1" A woman with pink pigtails winks.

"I can't lie, this is going to be so cool" Sonic smirks as he watches more supportive citizens. His ego is fueling up. Nevermind the fact he's versing his all time villain, let's just have fun, man.

"It's cool and all, but I rather see if the competition is _any_ good and interesting" Knuckles announces, uncrossing his arms and goes out to search for the power type of the featured racers.

Minutes later the door busts open. Tails and Sonic snap their heads back, alarmed but then grin and greet their friends.

"Sorry, force of habit" Amy shyly says. "We came to wish ya guys luck," Rouge smiles. "We'll be cheering you all the way," Cream smiles sweetly, already wearing a blue shirt over her dress of Sonic's face. And also sporting a giant blue foam finger. Cheese gets a smaller foam finger. "Chao, Chao!"

"Glad to see you guys made it," Sonic grins.

"Like everyone's here, too" Amy nods,"They were kind enough to give us front seats, so we'll see from the televisions pretty well. Big is here and the Chaotix Team, Shadow's here too, oddly enough... and so is Silver" Amy says more softly at the last name.

Sonic raises his eyebrow,"Oh?"

"Uhm yeah," Amy laughs, waving her hands,"But anyway, we'll be going back home. We'll see ya in a few days for the race, bye!"

Rouge shakes her head at Amy's swift goodbye. "Girl needs to learn how to make a grand entrance _and_ grand finale. We'll see you soon. Tell Knuckles I said hello"

"We will!" Tails smiles and waves while Rouge and Cream leave.

"Chao, Chao!"

* * *

><p>[Hallways of the Hotel][2:30pm]<p>

After asking around, Knuckles is able to find the room of the featured contestants. Proudly, he rests his eyes on hotel room number _IE_. He clenches his big fist and punches the door wide open, flying to the side. Thirteen, the purple raccoon, jumps and screams. Dimitri only glances at Knuckles, returning his gaze to the television.

"Hello" Zero chimes, his jagged teeth showing when he grins at Knuckles. The black cat was sitting on the carpet, newspapers surrounding him.

Knuckles expected everyone to scream. He awkwardly stands there, hesitating what to say.

"The door wasn't even locked," Dimitri says with annoyance, but not turning his gaze to Knuckles,"You owe us a new door".

Thirteen's knees start to shake, her hands cupping her mouth. Zero stands up, staring into Knuckles eyes with his green eerie eyes. "What would you like from us?"

Knuckles clears his throat and announces with as much pride and demand in his voice as possible,"Ahem, Who's the the Power Type of your team?"

Zero giggles at this, and even Dimitri holds back a laugh. He points to Thirteen,"It is our little Thirteen".

This could not be any more embarrassing.

"What, you're saying out of the 3 of you, it's the little tyke?" Knuckles bluntly starts,"How is she a power type with those skinny legs"

Thirteen hides her face with her sleeves but mumbles,"You have skinny legs too though..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY LEGS?" Knuckles yells, his anger shooting right up. His red legs is all he's got going for him, how dare she.

"Eeep!" Thirteen rushes behind Zero. "He's scary, Zero.."

"It's okay, child. He's nothing compared to you" Zero soothes, patting her head. "He doesn't know what you're capable of. You're a very special child".

"Are you her dad or something?" Knuckles questions, still angry. He's getting more frustrated at who these strangers really are.

"Quiet down, I'm watching tv," Dimitri hushes everyone from the couch. Knuckles anger fuels greater and Zero just laughs. "Don't mind him, my red friend. He's a prince, so he has that kind of demeanor"

"Prince? Prince of what?"

"Why, Prince of Darcor. Have you not been taught anything about the world?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Maps," Thirteen squeaks. "It's a week long trip to reach where we live"

"You guys must have come from really far..." Knuckles says, trying to remember hard where such a place is. "So does everyone have dark fur there?"

"Well that the majority of our population- Darcors- I mean. Dark fur and tan muzzles, except me, haha, I have more of a yellow-ish muzzle" Zero chuckles,"We've all been training for this Grand Prix for six months"

"What exactly is that?"

Zero pauses,"Hmmmm, the jewels, I suppose"

"Chaos emeralds, you mean?" Knuckles glares. This cat doesn't even know what they're called.

"So! Are you going to fight my Thirteen or not?" Zero suddenly yells, scaring Knuckles out of his thinking. "She needs more practice"

"Uhm," Knuckles smiles nervously,"I can't hit the little kid. It was nice to meet you, kind of"

Zero's beady green eyes switch from Dimitri back to Knuckles. He smiles wide, his teeth sharper than before. _"You're always welcome here, my red friend"_

Knuckles feels this pressing eerie feeling, this rush of adrenaline from staring at the cat's glowing green eyes- he can't take it. He mumbles a bye and leaves quickly. In the hallway, he slides down against the wall, trying to slow down his fast beating heart. "For a moment.. I thought he was gonna kill me.." Knuckles saw his hands shake. His instincts save him this time, but it does not line up with his common sense. What would the cat gain from killing him? Absolutely nothing.

"Absolutely nothing"

* * *

><p>Zero drops his head suddenly, very depressed. He calls Dimitri and asks him in an almost impatient whiny tone,"When will my little Adri come?"<p>

"Whenever she comes, I don't know" Dimitri responds indifferently. "You know she'll hate you, so I don't get why you're so excited"

"So she hates me. That doesn't mean I have to... I miss my little Adri. Her brother Dimitri is terrible and no fun"

"Watch it with your sharp tongue, Zero"

"_**Bite me**_" Zero hisses and he widens his mouth, his tongue extending out. Thirteen still stays behind Zero, burying her face in his hair. "You aren't here to demand from me. It is I who demand from you. **I **am the reason we are here and the only being your King chose. We're going to get what we want. Do you want our kingdom to perish and **die** cause of you?"

".. No"

"_Then shut your spoiled mouth_"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ! I uploaded the first 3 all at the same time so that's why it took me long to publish ^^; enjoy! Please review if I need to cut back the oc's ? or do you find them entertaining enough? lmao **

* * *

><p>[Hotel Street][7pm]<p>

Adriana, Eric, and Andre scurry to reach the hotel. The night is chilly and it seemed to have rained before.

"I think we packed everything, I'm just going to triple check again" Eric pants, trying to catch up with the short boy and girl. Eric is a very tall and skinny hedgehog. He has silvery-grey hair that touches his broad shoulders. He dyed his hair brown and blonde. Eric is 19; and Adri and Andre are 18.

"Those cigarettes are slowing you down," Andre snickers with his straight teeth showing. Andre is a hedgehog with short brunette hair. He wears a fake fur collared, orange vest with a black and white striped sweater. He has snake bite piercings and one more piercing below his brow. He looks back at Adriana, grinning wide, "So what's the plan?"

"Well, we all need to be assigned a type, and since I'm the leader... I'll do that right now," Adri announces. She didn't think much of it before an just points at Eric,"You're the flying type. Andre, you're speed, and I'm power"

"Sounds good," Andre nods,"We're going to win with your quick punches, dollface"

Eric stresses even more in his mind: _How am I going to learn how to fly? I know there's gear for it, but how am I going to keep from falling on my face ? Ohgod, I'm going to die._

"Eric, snap out of it, we're here" Adri says, catching him from going to another block. She flips her long wavy dark hair to the side and picks up her suitcase again.

They walked toward the receptionist, each of them lugging a suitcase behind. They don't know if it would be warm or cold so they packed for the best.

"Eric, you have to promise me you'll be calm about this" Adri whispers, but scolds him, taking his shaky hand,"I can't afford you freaking out"

"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't born a flying type just yesterday" Eric retorts, putting his hand in his pocket. He doesn't look at her when she's talking to him.

"You'll be fine. You usually are," she murmurs, going ahead of him to talk to the receptionist. There's no talking to this one, sometimes. It may have to do with their past, and he'll just never trust as easily as before.

Eric narrows his eyes, glaring at her. _Like she cares about my well-being. Adri just cares about money and valuable things. No way I make that list._

"Come on, nerd" Andre yells from the stairs. "We should have picked someone else, Adri. Eric would be fine just hanging out in the house while we raced"

"Yes, but it wouldn't be the same, you know?" She mused, smiling delicately. Andre notices her lips gloss and shimmer and her red ruby eyes glowing slightly. She is definitely excited.

"I guess"

"Now, I don't know whether to pay my brother a visit now or in the middle of the night with a sharp object" Adri yawns, it is getting late and she would love a quick cat nap.

"I'd go with night, that prince would scream his lungs out," Andre laughs and snorts.

She smiles devilishly and touches his face lightly with her hand,"Not only are you handsome, but you're smart too, you know"

"Why thank you" Andre grins, opening their hotel room door and letting her in first. "I brought a bunch of knives you could choose from, baby"

"You just read my mind!"

* * *

><p>"Looks like I didn't have to kick the door open" Andre whispers. They sneak in room IE, not the first of people either.<p>

Adriana noticed her brother sleeping on the couch with the television on. Quietly, she places the knife near his neck and covered his eyes from behind. Immediately he strangled to get free. "What the hell, Zero?"

"This isn't Zero, dear brother"

"A-Adri?"

"And Andre!"

"You two are here? In my room?"

"I just wanted to pay a trip to my dear brother," Adri grins,"Thought you would just receive a normal hello from me, brother? We haven't seen each other in a while, you know. Isn't this more suitable? Stop fidgeting!"

Dimitri tries to stay still, hyperventilating,"Dear sister, please... remove ..the knife"

"I will after you listen to this," She growls,"You better lose to me. I don't care how you do it, but screw your team up, especially Zero. You can tell him I'll be watching him very closely. This race is as good as mine, got it?"

"Y-yes, sister!"

"Good" She lets go of her brother and her and Andre leave.

"Did you hear that?" Dimitri coughs, feeling his heart racing. He covers his face with his hands. "Baby sister really has changed for the worst.. Last time I remember, she asked me for a spoon because she dropped hers."

"Indeed," Zero agrees, walking out of the shadows,"I did enjoy her scaring you, hehehe"

"That was an act!" Dimitri yells, sweating. "I'm not afraid of my little sister..."

"You should be. She's a killer," Zero smiles wide. "But don't worry, my prince. You have me to protect you"

"I'm not really convinced, honestly"

Dimitri has long remembered his father's words: _Don't trust neither your sister or Zero. Both of them want something much more than your safety, sweet son of mine. Always keep in mind who are your partners and who you are wary of. _

And right now, there's a lot to be wary about.

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun, right?" Andre asks, hearing her laughing from behind. Whenever Andre and Adriana get together, it's always for the worst on someone's part.<p>

"His face was priceless, I was half expecting him to scream for his mom" Adri snickers, placing the knife in her boot. They walk down a red carpet hotel hall with beige old walls and ever foot there was a room number and door.

"You mean your mom"

"Nah, I don't consider them family," She responds, still wiping tears from laughing too hard.

"What time is it?"

"Like 1am"

"We should do something else" Andre grins,"We still have a lot of time on our hands"

"You're right, but lots of places are closed"

"We could sneak in and check the Sonic Team's place out" Andre shrugs,"Or we could make out right in that closet, if you want"

Adri shoves him. "Let's just sneak in to the Sonic Team for now"

He returned her smile,"Alright".

Adri picks at the lock and opens it quietly. "It's better we don't break down the door, sweetheart" Adri whispers, stopping him before he kicks the door open wide. They realized they got the best hotel room. "That's no fair at all," Andre huffs,"I mean, just cause they're famous they get all this stuff?"

"Apparently" She says quietly, looking around their comfier and bigger hotel room. She stuck her head in their rooms and took one of their watches. "Not like they use it anyway," she reasons to Andre, putting it in her pocket. They both found Tails to be adorable, clutching his small chao toy. Knuckles already has a mess of a bedroom and the two didn't want to go near him, scared of what they'll smell. Sonic actually isn't in his room. I guess he's running at 1am somewhere.

"I wonder if we're considered bad people to them.." Andre mutters to her. She looks back at him, her red eyes looking at his gold ones. They are fighting for the 7 chaos emeralds but not to put them to good use like the Sonic Team will.

"I don't think we're bad people.. just, we care more about ourselves" Adri says simply. "We want to be rich, so we're going to do everything we can to win this race and sell those emerald for big money. If they want it so bad, they could pay us."

"Yea... I can believe that," Andre agrees, and they both walk out of the Sonic Team. "We're up against Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails"

"Yeah.."

"Isn't that a huge challenge? I mean, we used to be big racers back in the day, like before we met Eric" Andre says with a light tone. Things were a lot more fun without that pessimist. Adriana was a lot more mischievous back in the day and they used to spend way more time together. Why isn't she as affectionate towards him anymore?

"We're also against Zero, Dimitri, and Thirteen and I still haven't figured which type is which. I feel like Zero would be the power type but I'm not sure..."

Andre really misses the old days when it was just her and him against the world. They were never necessarily a couple, but they sure acted like one. However, when Eric came to live with them, it's as if she spends her time trying to make Eric her new partner. He can't stand that.

"Andre?"

"Hm?"

"You alright with being speed? You're up against Sonic the Hedgehog"

Andre waves his hand. "Nah, he's the fastest thing alive, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve"

She smiles,"Good. I need you to be on your best behavior"

They head back to the hotel room.

"I know" Andre laughs lightly, still daydreaming about picnics and warm purples grass at their feet. Hard kisses and murmurs of terrible sayings: _I love that you love me. Don't ever tell me you're not mine. Promise?_

Adri snaps her fingers at his face,"Just what are you so busy thinking about?"

"The weather, I think it's going to be warmer than today. Don't you feel it?"

"I guess.., weirdo. Who thinks of weather at a time likes this?"

"Well, what are you thinking about?" Andre scoffs, raising his eyebrow. Part of him wants to hear her just confess right then and there. It can even be about them doing the thinkable. He doesn't care or care a lot that her response be about him and her.

"Getting rich, of course" she scoffs back, not even taking long to answer. She doesn't understand how she has to keep repeating to these boys. It's all about winning and never having to work so hard ever. She's doing this for them _and _her, technically. **_I'm going to change our lives for the better._**

The two say goodnight and sleep on their comfortable cheaper beds. They're both ready to give their all for tomorrow. One with a heavy heart and the other with a heavy mind.


End file.
